The Fire of Remnant
by RaijuTsuiga1126
Summary: The summary and disclaimer are inside. upload schedule is not yet finalized, will be random. Please enjoy once The chapters are released! (For those of you that want a theme song, look up "Born For This" by The Score)
1. Summary and Disclaimer

After defeating Acnologia, Natsu Dragneel failed to escape the dimensional rift, tearing him apart and killing him, but he failed to notice Acnologia fleeing from the rift and landing in the world of Remnant to heal. Realizing this in the afterlife, Zeref transported Natsu's soul to the new world and gave him a mission and a gift. Find and kill the Dragon King! (I hope you guys and gals enjoy my first fanfic!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor RWBY. Fairy Tail and RWBY are owned respectively by Mashima Hiro and Monty Oum. Please support the official release.


	2. Volume 0 Chapter 1 The End

**Alright, everyone, the first chapter has been released. Please read and tell me how it goes. It'll be a while before I can upload again due to final exams coming up so bear with me. Again, I don't have a regular update schedule since this is my first fanfic and I have major doubts about my writing skills. So any constructive feedback would be welcome. Thanks and enjoy!**

"Is this all you can do dragons?" asked Acnologia as he stood before a kneeling and exhausted Natsu and his fallen comrades. "I will not leave a single dragon's head in this world. For I live only to slay dragons."

"Kuku…" Natsu began, shocking Acnologia into silence. "Ha ha ha ha haa haa… What a very funny joke. You're a dragon yourself, aren't you? Aren't you going to be missing one head? Kukuku…"

"..." Acnologia stood in silence.

"Also, we are humans. Despite receiving the power of dragons, we're humans. You conceited prick. The real dragons are strong, noble, and gentle." Natsu said with a grin.

"Gentle? Dragons?" Acnologia asked as he grit his teeth. "The dragons that stole everything that I had are gentle? The ones that devoured my family? The ones that burned the city? And even killed a little girl? Where is the gentleness in those dragons?" He sneered and then roared, "**THAT'S BULLSHIT!**" as power exploded from his angered form, blowing Natsu away in a blast of light.

Natsu stood firm, "I told you already, only the real dragons are like that, but there are many ways that dragons and humans are alike." He started. "Some are the kind you like, or the kind you dislike. Some are the strong kind… the weak kind. Some are the kind that's gentle, and some are the bad kind." Fire burst from his body as he growled, "And you are the kind that must be brought down."

The dragon king was confused. "My attack did not- why?" Then he noticed sees the other dragon slayers, Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Cobra beginning to glow. "I'll cast all our magical powers onto Natsu!" Wendy shouted.

"Go Natsu…" Laxus began.

"We're entrusting everything to you…" shouted Gajeel.

"Please Natsu…" Sting cried.

"Please receive…" continued Rogue.

"All our magical power!" Cobra finished.

Natsu felt immense amounts of magic energy flowing into him. His body feeling stronger than before. "Yes," he said. "It's coming. **I'LL TURN EVERYBODY'S POWER INTO FLAMES! THIS IS THE POWER OF THE SEVEN FIRE DRAGONS!" **he yelled as flames roared to life around his right arm. "**I'LL REACH IT!**" he charged at the dragon king, determined to kill him."**OOOOOOOOH!**"

Angered, Acnologia gathered power into his single right arm. "Begone, dragons!" he bellowed. "This is the power of my destruction! The power that you collected won't beat the dragon king!" His already immense power continued to grow. "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Everything will be destroyed!" he screeched. "Give me more blood! Let it shower more dragon's blood!"

"I'm not done yet…" Natsu stated.

"HYAAAA…!?" Acnologia paused. '_What is this!? My body won't move!' _

As Natsu continued his charge, the other dragon slayers all shouted, Laxus "Natsu!" Gajeel "All our…" Rogue "Beat him!" Sting "You're the only one…" Cobra "Please…" Wendy "NATSU!"

"LEAVE IT ALL TO ME!" Natsu shouted as, the fire around his hand molded into the shape of a massive fist. "THIS IS THE END!" he screamed as he brought the fist forward. Acnologia, still frozen, began to feel fear as his life flashed before his eyes. Visions of how he killed the fire dragon king, Igneel, Natsu's father, flashed before his eyes. Natsu swung his fist, striking Acnologia and sending him flying backward.

'_There's no blood… my destruction… there are no tears… I… everything I wanted to destroy… everything… my hands wanted… I… everything I wanted…'_

"You'd never get everything," Natsu said. "Because you'd never get the most precious thing of all… I don't need anything else because I have my friends." he finished as Acnologia disappeared. Then the ground began to tremble with increasing intensity. The air cracked like glass as a gateway to Earthland opened.

"Oi, Salamander!" yelled out Gajeel. "This realm's beginning to fall apart!. We need to get out of here!" He and the other dragon slayers were already running as fast as they could towards the opening. "Hurry up or you'll end up being torn apart along with this world!"

Natsu began to rush full speed towards the gate, but he was too late. Everyone else had already made it out. The gate was rapidly closing and he was too far behind to catch up.

"Salamander/Natsu!" everyone cried in despair as they saw the portal close, locking away the fire dragon slayer as it fell to ruin, tearing the last Dragneel apart with it and ending his life.

**Alright, everyone, the first chapter has been released. Please read and tell me how it goes. It'll be a while before I can upload again due to final exams coming up so bear with me. Again, I don't have a regular update schedule since this is my first fanfic and I have major doubts about my writing skills. So any constructive feedback would be welcome. Thanks and enjoy!**


	3. Volume 0 Chapter 2 The Discovery

Pain. Pain was all Natsu could feel as he drifted aimlessly. Then it faded, only to be replaced by the cold. Shivering, he attempted to open his eyes. They were heavy. Almost like lead. Once they were opened, he looked around. All around him, the only thing he could see was black. Then, from within the blackness, he heard voices.

_Are you sure?_

_Positive. There is no other choice. He is still alive._

_Then he must go. He has still to achieve his goal._

'Wha? Igneel?' Natsu thought as his eyes widened. He frantically turned his head, searching in the darkness for the source of the voice of his father. "Igneel! Igneel is that you?! Where are you?!" he shouted into the void.

Then another voice appeared, "Hello Natsu."

He snapped his head towards the source of the voice and growled, "Zeref. My asshole of a brother. How is death treating you?"

Zeref smiled, "It's been great!" he said with a grin. "Thank you for killing me. You have put an end to my four hundred year torment and for that, I am grateful, my beloved little brother. Although the asshole comment hurt…"

"Alright, I get it. You're happy I killed you great, your welcome, but what are you doing here?" Natsu couldn't help but ask.

With the change in topic, Zeref's face turned serious. "Natsu, as much as I hate to say it, your journey is still not over. Acnologia is still alive."

Natsu froze in shock, "What?! But how?! I thought for sure I incinerated him with that last attack!"

"No, he survived it. And worse off, he fled the dimensional rift before it could collapse and escaped into another world to recuperate and regain the strength he lost." said another voice.

Natsu turned around and froze again. There, in front of him, stood Igneel in all his glory. His red scales glowing with power and his eyes gleaming with pride at his son. Natsu approached him slowly as if he were an illusion, "Igneel…? Is that really you?"

Igneel laughed, "Of course it is! Who the hell else would it be? Know any other giant red dragons?"

Natsu then broke out into a run. "Igneel!" he cried, shedding tears as he charged towards the king of the fire dragons. Crashing into him, he hung on for dear life as if he would vanish. The dragon's body radiating warmth just like Natsu remembered as a child.

"Enough my boy. We've had our reunion, now it's back to business. Acnologia is still alive and we need to discuss how you are going to put him down." Igneel stated.

"Me? Don't you mean us?" Natsu replied in confusion.

"No Natsu. We mean you." Zeref cuts in. "As long as Acnologia is alive, people will be in danger, no matter what realm he resides in. That's why we are sending you. You and you alone possess the power necessary to destroy him, thus you alone are going to fight him. However, we will be giving you a few gifts to help ensure your survival."

"What kind of gifts? I don't want your creepy death magic thing if that's what you're talking about." Natsu asked skeptically.

"No, you idiot! I am giving you access to my power once more. The power you used when you foolishly challenged your brother and nearly killed him with. The power to burn the earth, sky, and sea alike. The true power of a fire dragon king." Igneel proudly proclaimed. "However, due to the massive amount of power, you will only be able to maintain it in your Dragonforce state. So don't be surprised if you permanently end up with scales on the sides of your body, face, and arms."

"And I will be granting you knowledge of the new world. How it works, its laws, and its threats, as well as its history and anything that would be vital or could be of use." Zeref continued.

"I understand Igneel doing this for me but why you?" Natsu asks as his brother chuckles.

"Natsu, my killer or not, you are still my beloved brother. The same brother that I gave my humanity and mortality to resurrect, even if it was as a demon. I watched you die only to send you off once I brought you back. You are all that mattered to me, even in my maddened state. That's why I am willing to go to such lengths for you. Besides, I missed much of your childhood and I am determined to make up for the lost time." the dark mage answered with a smirk.

Natsu matched Zeref's smirk with his own. "Well, I hope you know I hate learning, so good luck with that!"

"Oh I know Natsu, but you don't have a choice." Zeref laughed cynically under his breath.

"It seems our time is up, Natsu. You must go now, and don't worry. The next time we'll meet, you'll have no regrets left in your life. Farewell, Natsu. Our beloved family." Both Igneel and Zeref simultaneously said as they slowly vanished from sight.

"Goodbye, dad, big brother," Natsu whispered as he drifted towards the light to be reborn once more.


	4. Volume 0 Chapter 3 Rebirth

One winter, on the island of Patch, two people were taking a morning walk in the woods during the winter. The first was a woman. She had shoulder-length black hair with red streaks and silver eyes that gleamed with mischief. She wore a thick winter coat over a sweater and a smile that could melt the hearts of even the coldest men. On her right was a tall, muscular young man. He had blond hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a pair of long pants and a heavy jacket.

As they walked, the man said to the woman, "Are you sure you should be out here Summer? I mean, I don't think that it's a good idea for you to be out here in the cold in your condition. I mean, think of the baby!"

Smirking, the woman replied, "Taiyang Xiao Long, are you seriously asking me of all people that question? Besides, it's fine! Just look around us! All this snow covering the ground, and the trees! Just look! Isn't it beautiful! How could I even think of staying inside when there is so much to see!" Her eyes sparkled as she turned her head, looking at the forest in all directions. "And besides, our house id just a few minutes that way," she pointed behind her as she spoke, "what could possibly go wrong?" Then they froze when they heard a sound.

"What was that?!" the man said.

"I don't know but it sounds like… crying?" Summer took off in the direction she heard it from.

"Summer, wait!" Taiyang shouted in surprise and began to follow his wife.

They ran until they reached the source of the noise, a bundle of blankets. Carefully, Summer picked up the bundle. _It's warm, _she thought as she gently peeled back the first layer. Once the blanket was unwrapped, two objects fell out and were promptly ignored as she stared at what else the blankets contained. "Summer what…?" Taiyang was stopped as he saw what Summer was so surprised about. Within the bundle was a child, a baby boy to be exact. The child looked to be barely two years old. He had pink hair that spiked in all directions but that wasn't what stood out the most. That truly shocked the two were the bright red scaled that climbed up the sides of the boy's face, arms and body as if he were part, '_Dragon…_' they thought in unison. "Summer, is that baby a dragon faunus? But… that doesn't make sense. They aren't supposed to take on features of legendary creatures…" he was too in shock to think clearly.

"Tai, there were two more things inside the bundle. They fell out, look. There's a letter and a locket." She picked up the letter and read it.

_To whoever finds this, my name is Zeref Dragneel. Our home was attacked and destroyed by monsters. Beforehand, I managed to get my little brother out before he was killed. Please, if you found him then take care of him. Raise him and teach him everything that I never could, and if he grows up, tell him just how much I love him, how much his family loves him. His name is Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel and Mavis Vermillion. And beware. The monster that attacked our home, its name is Acnologia. Please, protect him._

Summer began shedding tears as she finished. Taiyang looked at her questioningly, "Summer what…?" before he could finish, he was handed the note. By the time he finished reading it, be stared at the child sadly. "What are we going to do? We can't just leave him here?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she looked at him and then at the locket. Opening it, her eyes widened. She saw the baby being held by a small black-haired child who was reading to it, a young girl who looked to be incredibly young for an adult, almost in her teens with ankle length blond hair that had little white wings coming out of the sides of her head and warm chocolate brown eyes. But what shocked her the most, was the great red dragon in the back. It had scars running up its snout and one covering its eye. It stared at the children proudly, like a father watching his kids. Once the shock wore off, she smiled and said "We are going to raise him, Tai. He has no family left. No one but us. We have to take care of him. You said so yourself, we can't just leave him out here."

Hearing this Taiyang sighed then smiled, "well alright then, welcome to the family, Natsu Dragneel!" They then began to walk back to their house, now with a new member of their little family. "I just hope he gets along with Yang…"


	5. Volume 1 Chapter 1 The Beginning

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent of returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity, led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return. So, you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed… there will be no victory in strength. But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that have been long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul. _

"Mmmmm…" Natsu was grunting out as he devoured mountains of food at an all-you-can-eat buffet. He wore his usual vest with gold rims and baggy pants along with a pair of black sandals and his signature scaled white vest that was wrapped around his neck.

Everyone around him stared in a mixture of shock, awe and utter disgust at how he was shoveling food down his throat. '_Where does he put it all?_' they wondered when they heard a crash from across the street. Confused, Natsu got out of his seat to pay for his meal and then left.

After exiting the building he noticed the ruckus was coming from the dust shop that his little sister, Ruby Rose, was at. When he got closer and saw a giant red scythe being swung around, knocking out random thugs, he blinked. '_Is that Ruby fighting Junior's goons?_' Ruby wore a black and red sweater with a matching skirt, stockings, boots, and red cape. She also had shoulder length black hair with red streaks and silver eyes.

Seeing all his hired men on the ground, the man who was in charge, wearing a white trench coat, black pants, and a bowler hat while carrying a cane muttered, "You were worth every cent. Truly you were."

Meanwhile, after Ruby finished off the last one she noticed a boy with wild and spiky pink hair approach her. Once she realized who it was she let out a huge smile and shouted, "Hey Natsu! What are you doing here?"

After reaching her he said, "Hey lil sis. I was wondering what the commotion was. So, who's the redhead?"

"Oh, just some guy who was robbing the dust shop I was in… which brings me back to the point," she turns facing the thief, "you're going down."

Sighing and dropping his cigar, the man began, "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around," he raised his cane and pointed the end at her. The bottom popped off revealing a scope and a muzzle. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." he finished and fired.

Natsu quickly stepped in front of her and ate the coming fireball. While they were distracted, the thief, while in shock at somebody eating a ball of fire dust, ran for a nearby building and began climbing the ladder.

After Natsu finished his snack, an old man came out of the dust shop, From Dust Till Dawn. Turning, Ruby saw the orange haired man climbing up the building side and asked the elder, "You okay if we go after him?"

"Uh huh." the old man replied. After being given the okay, The brother and sister duo took off, leaping up to the roof.

"Hey!" Ruby called out.

The thief paused and growled, "Persistent…" as a ship rose from the ground, searchlights pointing at the boy and girl, blinding them as the thief climbed inside the plane. "End of the line Red!" he shouted and threw a red dust crystal and aimed his cane to fire at it. Natsu quickly grabbed the crystal before it could be shot began to put it in his mouth, but before he could, a woman holding a riding crop and wearing a white blouse and black pencil skirt with black stockings and a black and purple cape landed in front of him and grabbed his hand and took the dust crystal out. The woman had green eyes, spectacles, and blonde hair tied up in a bun.

She looked at Natsu as if he were an idiot before scoffing and turning to face the thief. Letting out a light, "hm," she raised her riding crop and waved it, firing a volley of purple beams at the ship.

The thief stumbled around as the ship rocked before going up to the cockpit and telling the pilot, "We've got a huntress!"

Upon hearing that bit of info, the pilot, who was a black-haired woman wearing a red dress with a slit on the side and high heels, quickly made her way to the open door in the cargo hold as the thief took over.

Once the plane righted itself, the blond woman brought her crop to her side as she let off a purple glow before swinging it again. This time a purple light came from the tip and burst into a black storm cloud above the airship. Bringing her crop down to the ground again, the cloud let loose a torrent of ice that stabbed into the metal plating of the ship. After the hail ended, the woman in red stepped into view. Her face hidden by the door's shadow as the blonde haired woman narrowed her eyes at her. The red woman's hands sparked as flames gathered. She then launched the fireball at the trio. The blond haired woman raised her crop and blocked the flames with a purple shield of energy. The red one then raised an arm, forming a pillar of fire beneath the blonde one. The blondie then backflipped away and grabbed Natsu by his scarf when he tried diving for the fire.

"Hey! I was trying to eat that! Stop getting in the way of my grub!" Again he was stared at like he was retarded before the blondie waved her crop in a circular motion, making a spear out of the scattered rubble and launching it towards the ship like a javelin. The red dressed woman countered by blasting the spear to pieces only for them to reform again. Seeing this, the thief piloting the ship angled it so that the spear would hit the top, breaking apart into three separate trails that snaked its way around it. When the red-dressed woman finally stopped stumbling from the sudden shift, she saw the separated trails of rubble surrounding them and, annoyed, released a blast of fire that incinerated them.

Worried, Ruby quickly shifted her scythe into a sniper rifle and began firing away at the ship only for the red woman to block every bullet with a wave of a hand. When the firing stopped, she waved her own hand causing pillars of fire to erupt beneath the feet of Ruby, Natsu, and the blonde woman. Before they could get caught in the explosion, Ruby and the blonde one, who, again, grabbed Natsu by the scarf. Lept out of the way of the blast. By the time they looked up towards the cause of the explosion, it was too late. The door was already closing and the ship was taking off.

Ruby then turned towards the blond woman and said, "You're a huntress!" The blond woman turned towards her with an annoyed look. "Can I have your autograph?" Ruby then squealed.

The huntress, even more annoyed than before, looked away at the pink haired teenager who was staring right at her with an equally annoyed look whole grumbling about wasted food.

The two children were sitting in a stereotypical interrogation room with a table, three chairs and a single light bulb providing a dim light for the room. Currently, they were listening to a lecture about what they did, "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, children. You put yourselves and others in great danger. Especially you, you pink haired twit."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted indignantly. "It's not my fault you dragged me out of a free meal!"

"And what on Remnant is that supposed to mean?!" she solicited, "How exactly are fire and fire dust food?! Did your parents never teach you any common sense? You would've burned yourself to death if I hadn't done what I had!"

Then Ruby interrupted, "Actually, that's normal for him. He eats fire dust all the time because of his semblance. Apparently, it restores and strengthens his aura for a little while…"

The huntress looked on in shock, '_How does he eat fire and fire dust without burning to ashes?_' before shaking it off and continuing, "If it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…" Ruby and Natsu smiled, "and a slap on the wrist." she finished sternly as she smacked her riding crop on the table making the two flinch. "But...there is someone here who would like to meet you." she rounded off and walked to the side while Natsu and Ruby looked at her in confusion.

As she walked off, a man walked in. The man had grey hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black button-up vest and a green turtleneck while holding a cup of coffee in his left hand and a plate of cookies on his right. "Ruby Rose…" he started as he leaned down, "you… have silver eyes." She stared at him nervously while putting on a smile.

'_Well that's not creepy at all_' Natsu thought sarcastically, _'why does he smell like a museum?' _

"Umm…"

"Hey, old man!" the huntress sharply turned and glared at him and her boss just looked from his position, unsure whether to be offended or amused. "Why do you smell so old?"

Before the huntress could scold him for his rude behavior the grey-haired man answered, "Ah, Natsu Dragneel. May I ask, old how?"

"I don't know. Like you're at least a couple hundred years old."

'_Interesting'_ the man thought and spoke. "I'll have you know that despite my graying hair, I happen to be in my late thirties, thank you very much."

"I'm so sorry for my brother. I'm sure he means your aura, not you." Ruby quickly interjected.

The grey-haired man stepped back and looked confused, "My aura?"

"Yeah, he says that everyone's aura smells different, it's how he can tell people apart. By the way their aura smells. Apparently, mine smells like rose petals and chocolate." she said timidly.

'_Very interesting' _he thought before continuing, "So! Where did you learn to do this?" he inquired, nodding his head to the video displaying Ruby taking down the thugs.

"S-signal Academy," she answered, hoping the man would believe her.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man asked in surprise.

"Well, one teacher in particular," she answered quickly.

"I see…" he said. He set the plate of cookies down in front of her. She slowly reached for one cookie and ate it, wondering if she would get called out. Seeing nothing happening she began shoveling the rest into her mouth as the man continued. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow."

"Mmmmf!" Ruby began with her mouth full. "Thash muh unkul!" She then saw the man recoil in slight disgust and swallowed. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- hwooooaah! Witchaaaa!" she finished by making karate noises and waving her arms in the air.

"So I've noticed." the man said, slightly amused by the grin on his face. He set his cup of coffee on the desk and leaned down again, "and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing as a school designed to train warriors?" he quizzed as he took a seat.

"Well… I want to be a huntress." Ruby stated.

"You want to slay monsters?" he inquired again.

"Yeah!" she answered, "I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon."

"Bacon?!" Natsu interrupted, "Where?"

"No, you idiot brother Beacon! Beacon academy?! The school you and Yang are applying to?!" Ruby said, smacking her brother upside the head.

"Oh… I was hoping for bacon. I didn't finish dinner before I heard your commotion."

Ruby sighed. "Anyway, you see, my brother here and sister are starting there this year, and they're trying to become hunters," she began before rambling on, "and I'm trying to be a huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help other, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but huntressesandhuntsmanarejustsomuchmoreromanticandexcitingcoolandreally,gosh,youknow!"

All of them just stared as Natsu said, "Rubes, you're rambling again."

Ruby blushed in embarrassment and muttered out a "sorry…"

"...Do you know who I am?" the man asked after processing all of what Ruby said.

"You're professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon."

The man, now identified as Ozpin smirked. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby sad back with a nod.

Ozpin's face turned serious and asked, "You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." she answered eagerly.

Ozpin looked at the blonde woman to the side af if asking for permission. "Hmph" Taking that as a sign of confirmation he told the girl with a smirk, "Well, okay."

Natsu smiled and cheered while congratulating his sister while the other two swore they saw flames coming up his throat. _'Dear Oum, is this guy actually a dragon faunus or am I hallucinating?'_ they thought as they sweatdropped in unison.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! Why didn't you tell me sooner, Natsu?! This is the best day ever!" a girl cried as she hugged Ruby tightly. This girl was Yang Xiao Long, Ruby and Natsu's older sister. She has long blond hair and violet eyes. She wore an orange scarf around her neck and brown vest over a yellow shirt as well as black gloves that are attached to a pair of yellow bracelets.

"Please stop…" Ruby groaned.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang continued as she let go and did a little dance.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby said as she stared at her sister.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah sis! Don't sell yourself short! It's not everyday we get to take our little sis to school with us! You're gonna be a star!" Natsu said with a grin that split half his face.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby stated, clearly upset about something.

"Forget normal, I mean who cares about that! Look at me! I'm covered in red scaled that make me look like a cross between a human and a ...Lizard? ...Dragon?... Dragon. Let's just say dragon. I look like someone threw a human and a dragon in a blender and got me! Heck, I. Eat. Fire! What part of that is normal? Normal is overrated anyway."

"Yeah, listen to your goofball brother! Heck he even has the nickname 'Salamander' from that tournament back is Mistral! C'mon, aren't you excited?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby grumbles.

"But you are special." Yang said, giving Ruby a hug.

Natsu was about to speak up but the news came on about the incident from the previous night. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." the anchor said as a picture of the orange-haired thief from before was displayed. _'So that's who that guy was…'_ thought Natsu as the news continues, "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril." a female voice spoke up as the screen switched to show a woman speaking. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." This caused Natsu to growl as he thought back to the time they tried to recruit him several years ago by cornering him in the forest while he was training once. _'That's the last time those bastards'll catch me off guard. I still owe that Adam Taurus guy and his sidekick a pounding for that last stunt they pulled…'_ Long story short, they threatened his family and paid the price. They couldn't sit down properly for weeks and smelled like smoke for a long time. "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" the holographic screen turned off only to turn back on showing the blond haired huntress from last night.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" the hologram spoke.

"Who's that?" Yang asked only for her question to be answered for her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and and the training to protect our world." the hologram fades away after the speech.

'_Like there will be peace with __**him**__ still alive out there. I swear, I will find you Acnologia, and I will make sure that I kill you this time.' _Natsu thought as he remembered the reason he was there. Shaking away his negative thoughts, he heard his sister mutter 'wow' as Beacon Academy came into view, and he had to agree. It was quite a sight. Hey! He could see Signal from up here!

"Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said.

Hearing this, Natsu chuckled and agreed. He even cheered when he heard his adoptive big sis say that Beacon was their new home now. "Yeah!" he shouted, catching their attention as he slung his arms around their shoulder, "so once we get there, how 'bout we break the new place in, eh Yang?"

"Aww hell yeah!" Yang fist pumped. "Once we get there let's light the place up!"

"Oh no. No no no no noooooo…" Ruby sobbed, knowing exactly what they meant. She remembered the last time they did this. The front of their house had a burning hole the size of a truck and half the nearby town was on fire. She had never seen dad so angry and sad before. She still found it hard to believe that the man was crying while lecturing the two for three weeks before they agreed to get jobs for a year to pay for the damages.

They then heard the sound of someone about to hurl and turned to see a tall blond-haired boy in armor racing to the potted plant by the bathrooms. "Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said. Ruby agreed with her sister, but Natsu sympathized with the poor boy. He also had the same issue in his previous life. Then he noticed a very particular stench and looked down.

'_Oh Oum, Yang is not going to be happy about this.' _He thought before saying, "hey sis, you might wanna look down."

Yang and Ruby both looked down and saw what Natsu was trying to tell them. "Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby cried as she leapt away from her sister.

"Gross gross gross gross…" yang repeatedly muttered as she tried kicking it off.

"Get away get away. Get away from me, get away from me!" Ruby quickly squirmed as she hid behind her brother's back.

Little did they know though, of the red haired girl staring at the back of the scaled boy, _'I found you…'_

**Alright guys, Volume one has now begun and dear Christ my fingers, head and eyes hurt. I had no idea that this would take so much effort. I now get why it takes so many authors to update their work. This stuff HURTS and they do it for free?! Inconceivable! My fellow authors, you are all good people and you have my eternal respect. Now if you'll excuse me, I have four meals to catch up on, a shower waiting for me and a long study session for my SAT subject exams this weekend so wish me luck! Good bye and good night! Lightning Beast out!**


	6. Volume 1 Chapter 2 Beacon Academy

**Sorry guys. It's been a while. I haven't updated due to certain circumstances that most high schoolers go through during the summer. (ACT and SAT exams) So Because of those tests that I have to take, I don't have much time to myself. Now that school has started up a few weeks ago, I'm even more pressed on time so I won't have much time to write more stories. Wish me luck guys and gals! **

_**Story Start!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WAHOOOOOO!" Natsu was screaming his head off as he got off the airship. "Oh man, check this place out! This is awesome! Yo Yang! Ruby! You see this?" he yelled to his siblings as he ran around looking at the school grounds.

Chuckling at her brother's antics, Yang said, "Yeah, we see it Natsu. I still can't believe how big this place is. I mean look at it!" They were on a paved walkway heading towards the main building. On each side of the pavement, there were street lamps. And finally, in front of them, standing majestically, was Beacon Academy; the number one school producing some of the greatest hunters and huntresses of their time.

Once the shock wore off, Natsu saw sparkles bursting in Ruby's eyes. "Ooooh! Look! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And he's got a fire sword!"

Walking over, Natsu quickly grabbed ahold of her so she wouldn't fangirl off. "Hey, hey. Easy there sis! Don't want to get lost on the first day do ya?"

"Yeah, Rubes! Relax they're just weapons."

Offended, Ruby cried, "Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!"

"Okay, easy there little sis! I thought your own weapon was enough for you. Don't tell me you're planning to cheat on Cresent Rose!" Natsu teased. Then he just remembered, "OH CRAP!" Startled by her brother's outburst, Ruby quickly asked her brother what was wrong. "I LEFT HAPPY INSIDE THE SUITCASE!" At this, both sisters tripped and face faulted.

"Natsu, you mean to tell me you stuffed Happy- your blue talking cat with wings- _inside_ your _SUITCASE?!_" Yang shouted incredulously, her left eyebrow twitching. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! On second thought, nevermind! Don't answer that! Of course you are! You're the guy who discovered his semblance by thinking that fire dust was candy!" Yang just sighed and palmed her face as she walked off. "Nevermind. My friends are here; I'm going to catch up with them. I'll see you guys later in the amphitheater."

As Yang walked off, Ruby turned to Natsu only to trip over another person's baggage. "Hey!" a voice shrieked. "What do you think you're doing?" it demanded. Natsu turned around to see a girl dressed from head to toe in white. She was wearing a white blouse and skirt, had long white hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and incredibly pale skin. This was Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee dust company.

"Sorry!" Ruby quickly apologized only to be cut off.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!" Weiss demanded before being cut off.

"Hey, she apologized so just give it a rest already. Besides, it's just a little dust. How much damage could she have done?" Natsu said.

"How much damage?! You imbecile! Do you even know what dust is?" she grabbed a bottle from an open suitcase, "Fire, water, lightning, energy! What do you have to say for yourself?" she, again, demanded while waving a bottle of red dust. However, she didn't notice that her constant shaking had caused the dust to disperse in the air, causing Ruby to sneeze, explosively. The oncoming blast had knocked the bottle of dust away only for it to be caught by Natsu.

"Seriously, you say all that but look what you did ya hypocrite. Don't pin the blame on us, you were the one shaking that bottle ice queen." Natsu said.

"It's 'heiress' actually." a new voice interjected. A girl dressed in a white shirt and black corset approached them. She wore a black bow on her head and had her weapon, Gambol Shroud, on her back. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss began until Blake Belladonna- the girl dressed in black- interrupted her.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake finished as she narrowed her golden eyes. She scanned the people she had just walked in on until her eyes landed on a familiar pink head and scaled body. '_What the hell is he doing here! Crap, if he recognizes me then I'm done for!' _

Natsu stared at Blake trying to figure out why she looked familiar and where he'd seen her before. Then he caught a whiff of her scent. '_Cat!_' he suddenly recalled the group of people that tried to recruit him into the White Fang.

_Flashback Two Years Previously_

"_Natsu Dragneel?" Adam Taurus, a tall man with red hair and horns wearing a Grimm mask over his eyes, called out to him. "We'd like you to come with us please." He gestured towards himself, Blake, and the trio of White Fang soldiers following behind them._

_Natsu immediately smelled the blood coming off the man in waves and was suspicious of Adam. "And why the hell would I do that? I don't even know who you are." 'and you reek of blood' he finished with the thought._

"_Who I am is irrelevant. I am here to recruit you into our organization."_

"_And what are you?"_

"_We are the White Fang, a group made of faunus who fight for equality between our kind and the humans."_

"_No thanks. I'm perfectly happy with where I'm at right now. Besides, I need to get home or my dad's going to have a fit." Natsu turned to leave only to stop at the ringing of steel on steel. Adam had drawn his blade and placed it at Natsu's neck._

"_If you won't come with us peacefully, then we'll take you by force."_

_Natsu turned his head back and glared at the offender, "Oh? Then just try it. I'll roast you alive." he finished by igniting is body, a wave of crimson flames clung to his body, heating up the air causing the other faunus in the area to break out in a sweat. _

_Flashback end_

None of them had walked away from that confrontation unscathed. "-at would you know about dust anyway you filthy faunus? Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Weiss shouted.

She was promptly ignored by Natsu as he launched himself at Blake in a burst of flame. Before he touched the ground, he quickly grabbed that girl by the scruff of her outfit and flew off in another burst leaving his sister behind to deal with the white-haired banshee. "Natsu! Come back! Don't leave me with her! Whyyyy?!" she whined as her brother flew off with the black-haired girl.

As soon as Natsu landed in the gardens of Beacon, he unceremoniously dropped the girl he was holding on the ground and stood over her. Timidly, she slowly rose to a sitting position and stared at her capturer. Staring in her eyes, Natsu interrogated her, "Why are you here cat? What is the White Fang planning this time?" Blake could only look in fear, intimidated by his visage and the memory of their last meeting. "Well? Speak up!"

Blake finally found her voice and spoke quietly, "I-I came here to start over." Natsu looked confused at this. "I left the White Fang. Before Adam took over, things were different. I thought that we were making a difference against the prejudice people had for faunus. That was the original purpose of our group, but Adam changed." Blake looked downtrodden, "In the beginning, I thought that we would finally make some progress, and we were. Just not in the way we were supposed to. Instead of treating us better, humans began to fear us and what we stood for, but by the time I had realized that it was too late. The symbol of peace that the White Fang once stood for changed to one of violence. So, I left. I ran away and came here to try and start over."

Natsu believed her. He couldn't sense any signs of lying; there was no accelerated heart rate, no change in breathing patterns, and the steely look in her eyes showed resolve. "Alright, I believe you, but that doesn't mean I'll trust you just yet. I'm still going to be keeping an eye on you. If anything happens to my sisters then you're going to be the first one I'm going to, got that?" Blake could only nod. She was thankful that he was giving her a chance to prove herself. "Now come on. We need to head for the amphitheater for initiation and I need to apologize to Ruby for ditching her with Ice Queen."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how was it? Better? Worse? Leave a comment and review. If there's anything that could be better, Don't hesitate to tell me and I'll see if I can change it without affecting the story too much. I'm going to be really busy the next few weeks so don't expect too many uploads. I might be able to squeeze in one if I'm lucky. 'Till next time!**


	7. Volume 1 Chapter 3 Slumber Party

**Alright, if I uploaded this within a week of my last chapter, then it may be my last chapter for the next month or so and if I don't… I'll still be backed up on homework so don't kill me. After my ACT I still have SATs to study for. **

**Story Start!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time Natsu arrived at the amphitheater, the building was already filled. There were people everywhere and the clamor of voices filled the air. He looked around to find his siblings and saw Ruby being carried by Yang as she was getting chewed out by the albino from earlier. Turning, he said to Blake, "Alright, I'll see you later Black. I have to go and save my sister from being a verbal pincushion."

Blake just nodded her head before she realized something, "My name is Blake!" before she turned and walked to the back corner and leaned against the wall.

Natsu just chuckled as he approached the trio. Then a thought ran through his head. _Why not make them sweat a little bit?_ He silently crept upon them, circling behind Weiss, he subtly activated his aura and his body began to produce heat. Within seconds, it was akin to a furnace as the air started to steam. Yang noticed this and realized what was happening: her brother was getting some payback on the snowy-haired girl if what her sister said was true. She grinned and thought _'I see what you're doing, Natsu. Alright, I'll play along'_ Weiss and Ruby also felt the heat, unfortunately only one of them knew what could radiate heat like that so suddenly. Ruby then began to chuckle as Weiss began to pant.

"Seriously, does anyone else not feel that? Where are the professors? Surely they must've noticed the lack of air conditioning by now right?" She began turning her head to look for the source of the heat.

"Boo."

"AAHHHHH!" she shrieked as she leaped into Yang's arms, landing right on top of Ruby. Yang, however, was not prepared for the sudden increase in weight and the three of them toppled over as Natsu laughed.

"Ahahahahahaha! Man, you should've seen the look on your face!" Natsu said, trying and failing to contain his giggles. As the three of them got up, Ruby silently whined about mean older siblings while dusting herself and Weiss scolded him for his "rude and improper" behavior. Before she could finish her rant, Professor Ozpin had started speaking on stage.

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat before starting, "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction." At this, Natsu narrowed his eyes.

'_I have my purpose. I'll find and kill Acnologia. I promised Igneel I would avenge him._'

"You assume knowledge will free you of this," Ozpin continued, "But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With his speech finished, he walked off the stage.

Professor Goodwitch then walked up to the mic, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready."

_In the ballroom_

I was nearing ten o'clock, everything was silent as people were preparing for bed. At least, they were supposed to. "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang shouts as she flops down next to Ruby, who was writing in her diary.

Ruby rolled her eyes and spoke, "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though. Good thing Natsu's here otherwise he'd be freaking out about everyone sleeping in the same room."

"Speaking of, where is he?" Yang asked as she looked around. Suddenly they heard a loud shriek coming from the locker rooms as everyone ran out. "Nevermind. I found him…"

Natsu walked out with a smile on his face while holding half a dozen fish. Following behind him was a bipedal blue cat with wings. "Say Natsu, why did they run out and scream? Do they not like fish?"

"I dunno Happy. Maybe, or it could be the fact that there were a lot of fish guts lying around. Who knows?" Natsu said to his feline companion. He then saw his siblings and began walking towards them. "Hey, guys! Whatcha doing?"

Ruby looked up at him and recoiled in disgust. "Gross! Natsu! At least clean the fish after you gut them! You're dripping blood everywhere! Where did you even get the fish from?"

Natsu looked at his sister strangely. "I was keeping them in my bag in case Happy ever got hungry. Where else would I put them?"

"...Nevermind."

Yang looked at her brother for a moment. It was times like these when she wondered how the hell Natsu ever made it past Signal academy and into Beacon. Sure, he could fight. He was fairly smart when the situation calls for it, but at the same time, he was such an _idiot!_ It was like common sense skipped a generation. She shook the thoughts out of her head. Past experience had taught her that logic, for some bizarre reason, had absolutely no application to her brother who can deadlift a building and vaporize an entire lake in just a few seconds. Sometimes she wondered if he had more than one semblance… She then looked at what her sister, Ruby, was writing. "What's this? A letter to your friends? Awww, that is so cute~!" before she was promptly hit in the face with a pillow courtesy of Ruby's right arm.

"Shut up. Unlike you, I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune?" her sister asked. "He's… nice." she grimaces as she was him walk past them in a onesie. "There you go. Plus one friend."

Natsu, who was lost, then asked, "Who's Jaune? Is there something I'm gonna have to tell dad?"

Ruby quickly replied, "What? No! He's just a friend I made out in the courtyard. You know after you ditched me?!"

Natsu winced. "Yeah, sorry about that. Something came up…"

"Like what?"

"Sorry," Natsu looked away, "I promised that I wouldn't tell."

The two girls stared blankly at their mutual male sibling before Yang broke the silence. "Anyway, you were saying Rubes?"

"Oh yeah, Jaune counts as one friend but I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend so back to zero."

"Naw, Rubes! There is no such thing as a negative friend. You just made one friend and one enemy!"

"Yang, I don't think that helps…" it was Natsu's turn to stare blankly this time. He then turned towards Ruby, "Relax sis, it's only the first day. You'll make lots of friends once school starts for real! So cheer up, alright?" he finished as he shot a grin at her.

She smiled back and looked away before noticing blake sitting in a corner and reading a book. "That girl…"

Yang and Natsu both looked at where Ruby was facing. Yang then asked, "the girl with the bow? Do you know her?"

Ruby shook her head. "No. I just met her this morning. She was there this morning until Natsu dragged her off before I could say anything. Wait…" she faced her brother, "Natsu! Do you know her?"

"Sure do!" Natsu said in confirmation. "Want me to introduce ya?" He didn't give her time to answer before he grabbed her arm and guided her to where Blake was sitting. Amused and interested, Yang followed suit. "Hey, Blake! I forgot to introduce you guys earlier. This is my little sis, Ruby. You met her earlier this morning, remember?"

Blake looked up and tensed at the familiar scaled figure before she saw the two girls next to him. She then turned to the younger girl and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

Ruby looked sheepish as she extended a hand, "Uhh, yeah. My name's Ruby, but you can call me crater… yeah, Ruby is fine."

Natsu whispered into her ear, "What are you doing?" only to receive an "I don't know, help me" from her.

He quickly covered for her, "So Blake, nice night outside right?"

She gave a dull agreement. "Yes. Lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." She received blank stares from the trio. "That I will continue to read." Again, more blank stares. "As soon as you leave."

Finally taking a hint, Yang turned to leave, "Yep, this girl is a lost cause." She started to walk away until Ruby started talking again.

"What's it about?" she asked. At this, Blake was confused. "Your book," Ruby continued. "What's it called?"

Finally getting interested, Blake answered, "It's about a man with two souls. Each one fighting for control over the body."

Now, normally Natsu was enthusiastic when it came to talking with friends, but the moment the book was mentioned, he zoned out. "Well this is great and all, but I'm gonna get to bed. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." He arrived at his sleeping bag only to find it covered in fish bones as Happy snored away on the bag. He chuckled as he tucked in his best friend before going to bed himself. It was peaceful until a fight broke out between the sisters as he groaned. After breaking up the fight, he heard a yell from behind. He turned to see Weiss while he was holding one sister in each arm. _'Well great,' _he thought_. 'This is going to be a long night…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright, so I've had a few complaints about how short my chapters are, and I just want to say sorry about that, but there's nothing I can do. I'm short on time and stressed as it is and I'm still new at this so don't kill me. I'll try to add more filler in the chapters but, again, I'm just doing what I can. I'm also considering starting on a different fanfiction for a while since I have a lot of inspiration for the anime "Fate/Stay Night" but that'll be up for debate for you. Post a review of yes or no if you want me to start. It'll be another crossover. Fortunately, I'm more familiar with both those stories than this one so it may be easier to write. Again, you can decide that. I have to stop now. This homework isn't going to do itself. Bye!**


	8. Volume 1 Chapter 4 Initiation

_**I just wanna say that I'm going to be very burnt out after this chapter and am probably going to need a break after this.**_

_**Story Start!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was dark. Natsu looked around him seeing nothing but a black veil. He once again faced forward only to see Igneel out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Natsu yelped in surprise.

"About time, brat. How is the new world? Enjoy school?"

"Dammit, Igneel! Ya scared the crap outta me!" Natsu huffed. "Everything's great. School isn't as bad as I thought. Then again, the last time I had an education it involved Erza, indiscriminate yelling, lots of swords, lots of cramming, no rest, no food, and lots of pain. Trust me, nothing is worse than her teaching. My only issue is why did I have to have two sisters? Listening to them talk to our mother, Summer, about the 'joys of womanhood' and stuff gave me nightmares. Not to mention 'the talk' they gave me." he shuddered just thinking about it. He did _not_ need to be told about puberty. Going through it once was bad enough but twice? Oh _hell _no!

"Hahaha! I saw that. The way you were sweating bullets was hilarious! Anyway, I'm just here to check up on you. Besides you're waking up now. I'll see you when something big happens. Wake-"

"-Up!" _WHAM!_

"Oww!" Natsu shot up in his sleeping bag as he rubbed his face. He looked to his right and saw Happy standing there, holding a raw fish, with a satisfied smile on his face. "What the hell, Happy? What was that for?"

"It's not my fault you weren't waking up." the blue feline said cheekily. "Besides, I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes! Now come on. We have to hurry! Initiation starts in an hour and we have to be at the cliffside before then!"

"Oh shit!" Natsu jumped up and ran towards the locker rooms.

"I'll see you there, Natsu! Your sisters and I have some gossiping to do." Happy finished with a shady smile.

_**In the locker-rooms**_

He had just finished putting on his equipment. He wore his usual gold-trimmed black vest with one sleeve and his three-fourths, baggy white pants along with his signature white scaled scarf. Also hung around his neck, and tucked beneath his scarf, was the locket of his brother, father and first master that was in the bundle that his parents found him in. He looked himself over in the mirror inside his locker one more time. Taking note of his body which was now covered in the scaled of his dragon-force state. Crimson scales lined the sides of his face and neck as the climbed down his body and wrapped around his back and down his legs. Nodding, satisfied, he closed his locker and turned to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

"-not too sure, but I do have one person in mind."

_Pyrrha? _Natsu turned to the right as he approached the exit and sure enough, there she was. He thought he recognized the voice. How could he forget? The girl reminded him of Erza… if Erza wasn't a sadist. Apparently she was talking to the ice girl that caused Ruby to blow up the day before. He was about to go say hi until a blond-haired boy dashed in out of nowhere and started flirting with Weiss. With Weiss of all people! _Poor guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into. _

"-graduated top of her class at Sanctum and won the Mistral tournaments three years in a row."

It was when he started talking about a far too sugary cereal that he decided to step in. "Hey, Pyrrha! I thought I recognized you. What's up? I thought you were going to Haven after finishing from Sanctum."

Pyrrha immediately recognized the voice. How could she not? He was the only person she could safely say beat her in combat. She turned around and tackled him in a hug. "Natsu! It's so good to see you! How are you, my friend?"

Natsu smiled and began conversing with her as Weiss was shocked and confused. Here was Pyrrha Nikos, the legendary 'Invincible Girl,' who won the Mistral tournaments three times in a row, physically embracing a stranger that Weiss had never heard of.

Meanwhile, Jaune was about to start fanboying. Sure he had never heard of, nor seen, the Mistral Tournaments, but he recognized that draconic face and pink hair anywhere. After all, all seven of his sisters had pictures of Natsu Dragneel hung up in their rooms and were completely smitten with them. He even started admiring him after hearing his sisters gushing about how strong or how handsome and charming he was.

Weiss noticed this as well and began connecting the dots. _His name is Natsu. He has bright pink hair. He wears a scarf that looks like scales and looks...like...a...dragon…_ her eyes widened when it finally hit her. _Dammit! How could I have not seen it! The clues were right in front of me!_

Still not entirely convinced she, interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me, when you say Natsu you don't mean-"

Before she could finish, Pyrrha smiled and spoke, "Yep, you guessed it. This is Natsu Dragneel. The Salamander of Remnant. He was also given the nickname fire dragon, but I think 'Salamander' has a nicer ring to it. He's also the only person to best me in combat and stole my fourth consecutive victory in my last participation in the Mistral Tournament." At this, she turned to him. "Be prepared, Natsu, because I'm going to win our next match," she said, grinning competitively despite knowing that- from the results of their previous bout in the tournament- that while he was extremely unpredictable and powerful, he could've overpowered her even without his flames.

To her, he was a goal, a rival, and above all else, someone she considered a close friend. After her loss, she began to take her training even more seriously, seeing as how she couldn't beat him, even with the full use of her semblance, polarity. Whatever she threw at him was countered almost effortlessly before she was completely overwhelmed. This ignited a fire inside her. She wanted to grow stronger and catch up with him. Hell, she'd even admit to having a bit of a crush on him.

Hearing the truth of his identity, Weiss froze. She had just insulted who was quite possibly the strongest huntsman in training in her entire year the previous day! She had heard of what he did to Pyrrha in her fourth tournament, hell, she even witnessed it on tv! The way he moved was almost inhuman. As if he were a tank, a juggernaut stronger than a beast, as fast as the wind, and as agile as a cat. Truth be told, he scared her a bit, _and she had just insulted him less than eight hours ago!_ Nervous, despite the warm smile plastered on his face that radiated kindness like the sun, she backed away slowly and headed for the cliffside. Natsu and Pyrrha followed suit with Jaune Arc in tow.

_Cliffside_

At the cliffside, all the students stood in line. Each one on their own platform right next to a sheer drop as they overlooked the Emerald Forest. On their right stood their proctors Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin, both of whom were staring intently at the blue cat on Natsu's shoulder.

"Mr. Dragneel, may I ask why you saw fit to bring your pet to the initiation?" Professor Goodwitch asked. She had been pondering for a while now and, after seeing him bring a cat of all things to a potentially life-threatening event, had to ask in order to make sure if Natsu was an idiot or if he was just crazy.

"What are you talking about? Happy's not my pet, he's my friend. Isn't that right buddy?" Natsu had asked the blue furball on his shoulder.

_Ah, so he's crazy_ she thought.

"Aye, sir! And after this, I get extra fish right?" Happy cheered.

Professor Goodwitch, as well as everyone else's, minus Yang and Ruby, jaws had dropped. _Did that cat just talk?_ Was their combined thought. Professor Goodwitch then corrected her previous thought. _He's an idiot then. _

Professor Ozpin then spoke up. "I see, however, friend or not, we cannot allow you to have any assistance during the initiation. Therefore, if you would please have him stay with us for the time being, we will proceed with the process and return him to you shortly after you return."

"Aww man. I was hoping to get to see some action…" Happy pouted before hopping off and walking towards Ozpin.

"Sorry pal. How about next time?" Natsu said apologetically.

Ozpin then continued, "Now then, back to business, today you will be putting your abilities to the test within the Emerald Forest. The forest is stocked with Grimm of all shapes and sizes so do not hesitate to cut down all opposition or you will be killed."

Professor Goodwitch then spoke, "As I'm sure, many of you have been curious about your placement of teams. You may now put those worries to rest because each you will be given teammates today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of the four years you will be spending at Beacon, so it is in your best interests to be paired up with someone you know you can work well with. Your teammates will be the first person you make eye contact with after landing," said Ozpin.

The sound of glass breaking could be heard as Natsu chuckled. _I think Ruby's world just shattered. _Meanwhile, Happy was munching on a fish that seemingly came from nowhere as he laughed at Ruby's predicament.

Ozpin again continued, "However, due to an odd number of people here today, one of you will be forced to work alone. After you are paired up, you will head to ruins on the other side of the forest and retrieve a relic for each pair. Are there any questions?" Jaune raised his hand, only to be ignored. "Good, now take your positions."

Everyone planted their feet on the platform and braced themselves for launch. The first to go was Weiss. "Uhh… sir, I have a question." The next person was launched. "So this landing strategy, are you dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked as several more students were thrown off the cliff.

"No," Ozpin replied. Another handful of people were thrown. "You will be falling."

"Will you be handing parachutes?" Jaune was growing even more nervous.

"No," Ozpin said again, "you will be using your own landing strategy."

Yang and Ruby were then sent flying. "So what exactly is a landing strate-GYYYYYYYY?!" Jaune was then launched unceremoniously.

Natsu had a hard time stifling his laughter. "Did you see the look on his face? Hahahaha!"

Ozpin let out a chuckle and smirked as Natsu was finally launched.

"And there he goes. Kick some butt for me, Natsu!" Happy cheered as his partner was blasting off.

_**Emerald Forest**_

Natsu cheered as he flew through the air. On his left, he could see Ruby smack into a bird before opening fire to slow herself down and land safely. Behind her was Yang who was blasting away from her shotgun- gauntlets, Ember Celica, to propel herself forward and to cover more ground. He waved towards Pyrrha who then waved back before landing on a tree branch and aimed her spear at Jaune, who was flailing about. Finally having enough fun, he activated his semblance. A fire erupted from the bottoms of his feet and launched him forward like a jet.

Natsu aimed his feet downwards and increased the force of the flames produced. Shooting upwards, he got a bird's eye view of the entire forest before locating the ruins. Once he did, he cut off the fire and dropped straight down and landed in a loud fashion. _BOOM! _His feet cratered the ground from the impact as he slowly walked towards the ruins. Naturally, since he already had a partner in the form of an annoying blue cat he didn't want to partner up with anyone else. He was hoping to get to at least fight a few Grimm before getting there otherwise it would have been so boring.

Little did he know, he got his wish in the most unexpected fashion…

_**Timeskip-With the others**_

"HEADS UP!" a voice cried from above. Yang and her partner, Blake, looked to the sky to see Ruby flailing frantically as she falls. Out of nowhere, Jaune comes flying in and sideswipes Ruby into a nearby tree. Both girls turned to see the wreckage and Blake opens her n=mouth.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" she asks incredulously.

Stupefied, Yang was about to reply, "I-" before she was cut off by a rumbling and shaking of trees from the edge of the forest.

"YEE HAW!" came a girlish cry. The two girls again turned to the cause of the ruckus and saw an ursa topple to the floor as an orange haired girl came rolling down its back. The girl, Nora Valkyrie, looked disappointed as the ursa died. "Aww, it's broken…" she said sadly.

A boy stumbled off its back after she said that. "Nora," he gasped, still motion-sick from the ride, "don't ever do that again. Nora? Nora!" he looked around only to see that she had already run off to the ruins and picked up a relic.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she cheered.

Blake once again asked, "Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?"

Once more, Yang tried to answer but was interrupted again by a shriek from the forest. Coming in their direction was Pyrrha who was being chased by a deathstalker barrelling through trees like they were grass. "Jaune!" she yelled.

Jaune shouted a response and immediately untangled himself from the tree only to see ruby had already joined with her sister.

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"Nora!" the hyper girl shouted.

For the third time, Blake asked, "Did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?"

Yang, who was trembling in anger at this point, lost it and yelled, "That's it! Can everyone just chill for like, two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

_**-Two Seconds Later~**_

Yang was quietly sobbing in place as Weiss, Ruby's partner, was clinging onto a nevermore for dear life.

"She's gonna fall." Blake started.

"She'll be fine~" Ruby continued.

"She's falling…" Ren finished.

At this moment, jaune saw an opportunity to play hero. Timing it just right, he jumped towards Weiss and caught her in a bridal fashion. "Just dropping in…" he said with a megawatt smile on his face. Unfortunately he forgot that he was still thirty feet in the air, resulting in them both clinging onto each other as they plummeted to the ground.

They landed in rough fashion with Weiss sitting on his back. "My hero…" she grumbled.

"My back…" Jaune groaned.

Getting up, they joined the rest of the gang as Pyrrha landed next to them after being tossed by the deathstalker.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Yang sarcastically complained.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said as she charged headfirst at the giant scorpion only to fail as it's claw smacked her away. "Don't worry, totally fine!" She turned around only to find the beast creeping up behind her. Quickly, she fired a bullet to propel her backwards ad she made a bad dash to rejoin her sister only for the nevermore to unleash a barrage of feathers. One of them caught the edge of her cape, pinning her to the ground and knocking her off her feet.

Distressed, Yang called out to her sister, "Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" she replied as she got up. She started to tug on her cape, trying to pull it free from the ground. At this point the deathstalker caught up to her and was about to finish her off until it was suddenly frozen in place by a certain ice queen.

"Honestly, you are such a child!" Weiss scolded her as she removed her rapier, Myrtenaster, from the ice. "And dim witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style! And I… suppose… I can be a bit...difficult" she admitted ruefully, "but if we're going to do this, I suppose we're going to have to do this together, so if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer…"

"I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know I can do this." Ruby said.

"You're fine." Weiss said as she made her way back to the others.

Once they regrouped, Yang tackled her sister in a hug. "I'm so happy you're okay! Now if only we could find where our idiot brother went to…" she said before the earth shook. "And speak of the devil… or dragon… What did that idiot do now?" she moaned into a facepalm.

Upon hearing this, everyone froze. "_That's_ your _brother?!_" they cried in shock.

Sadly, they never got an answer as Natsu burst out of the woods. "Hey guys! Miss me?" Right after he finished, a swarm of grimm burst out of the emerald forest. There were swarms of grimm. Several packs of beowolves and alpha beowolves, clusters of ursai, and deathstalker after deathstalker could be seen following the pinkette with murder in their eyes as he dashed towards the group.

"What the hell, Natsu?!" Ruby shrieked.

"Did your brother just run all the way here with an army on his tail!?" Blake asked, sweating at the massive hoard charging straight at them.

Yang could only sigh, "Yes, yes he did…" before collapsing on her back and giving up. _Dammit world! For once, can something actually make sense!_ She thought, silently wondering is she should just give up on common sense altogether. Thinking about her past experiences with her adopted brother she finished that thought with a big fat _no._

"Well at least we're saved…" She and her sister both said in sync.

"And just how the hell are we saved!?" Weiss demanded. The others, aside from Pyrrha, had the same question written on their faces as they turned towards the duo, thinking they had lost their minds.

"Just watch." Yang cupped her mouth before shouting, "Hey Natsu! Let it rip!"

Hearing this, Natsu grinned and stopped running. Turning on his heel, he faced the oncoming swarm and planted his feet before taking a deep breath.

"Just what is he doing?" Nora asked as a million questions began running in all of their minds.

"Breath attack. Everyone brace yourselves. Today's weather forecast is sunny with a chance of Natsu raining hellfire. I just hope he doesn't burn down the forest in the process…"

'_Huh!?'_ was everyone's thought as they faced the boy again.

Natsu held his breath and felt his power begin building up in his belly. Once he felt he had gathered enough, he, as his sister said earlier, _let it rip!_ Then, all hell broke loose.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** he screamed as a cone of red-hot flames spilled from his mouth like a broken dam. The surroundings heated up to extreme temperatures and the ground began to steam. The eight instantly broke out in a thick layer of sweat as the sky way dyed red. Natsu's flames rushed towards the oncoming grimm, expanding and melting the ground before clashing with the dark mass and tearing through the swarm, incinerating everything in its path before crashing into the forest and colliding with the cliffside resulting in a massive explosion that left it in ruins. Once the natsu stopped his roar, the others saw the result and began, despite the heat, shivering in fright of the monster that was Natsu Dragneel.

Wide eyed, Blake could only gape as she thought, _'And to think that the White Fang wanted him to join. We were wrong to think we ever stood a chance. They'd need the entirety of Atlas' military might and then some if they want to stop him!.' _

The others weren't in much better condition. They looked on in horror at could only be described as a natural disaster. The terrain had melted and half the forest was on fire. Only a few stragglers could be seen of what was once, possibly several hundred grimm.

Natsu paid them no mind as he cheerfully walked up to the temple and grabbed a relic, a white king piece, and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's finish this up and head back to the brofessor!"

The others nodded dumbly before grabbing their weapons.

"Did your brother just wipe out hundreds of grimm and destroy the forest in one attack?" Weiss asked.

Yang sighed. _'Another day in the life of our family' _she thought as Nora stared at natsu with stars in her eyes.

'_That was _awesome_!'_ she thought to herself.

_**With the professors**_

Both Ozpin and Goodwitch stared at the screen in shock. Ozpin had spilled his coffee all over his suit as his thoughts ran a mile a minute.

"Ozpin, did you see that?" Glynda asked her boss.

Ozpin could only nod silently as he watched the pink haired boy walk towards the ruins, grinning like nothing happened. "I daresay, he has more power than any of the maidens! How could he possibly be this powerful?"

At this Happy grumbled up, "That Natsu, he overdid it again! Now Tai's gonna yell at up again…"

_**In a house on Patch**_

Sobbing could be heard as he heard the report from Beacon. Of course he was happy that all of his kids were fine but he knew the bills for the damage would be enormous.

Meanwhile, his brother in law, Qrow, was laughing his ass off upon hearing what his nephew did. "It's official! Out of all three of them, he's my favorite! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"... Pass me the booze Qrow." Taiyang told his brother as he cried miserably.

_**In the Amphitheater at Beacon**_

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Sky Lark. Dove Bronzewing. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From now on, you will be known as team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." Professor Ozpin announced.

After they got off the stage, four more walked up in front of the crowd. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. You have retrieved the white rook pieces. As of today, you shall be known as team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc."

Jaune raised his head in confusion, "Led by..?"

Contrarily, Pyrrha had a bright smile and punched his arm in congradulations. Unfortunately she hit him a little too hard and knocked him off his feet.

Four more got on the stage as they left. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss. Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. You have collected the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

Weiss looked offended at this declaration as Yang gave her sister a big hug.

Natsu, who was approaching the stage, smiled at his sister as he passed before continuing up to the stage by his lonesome.

"And last but not least, Natsu Dragneel. You have collected the white king piece. Now, normally teams are made up of four people, however, due to an odd number of people and your exceptional performance, you and your partner, Happy, as you claim, shall be known a team Natsu, Beacon's first one man team." At this, the audience went nuts, cheers could be felt reverberating through the building as he got off the stage and walked to his smiling friends.

Ozpin grinned in to his refilled mug, _'I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting year.'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**My longest chapter yet. So how was it? My brain is fried and I need a break. I figured it would probably be easier if I wrote out the entire manuscript and retype it all at once before posting it so it may be awhile before I decide to upload again. Look forward to the next chapter. Bye! **


	9. Volume 1 Chapter 5 The First Day

**So after this chapter, I'm going to be changing gears and starting a new fanfiction. I realized that, while this is going to be both fun and interesting, it's going to end up as a very long term project. I'll come back to update every once in a while, but with the second semester of high school and my shit grades, I'm not really going to have much time. Onto the story…**

Natsu was in high spirits. Why? Because he was inside the guildhall duking it out with a naked Gray Fullbuster who lost his boxers halfway into the brawl. In the corner stood Lucy Heartfilia, who was staring blankly at the dust being raised. Behind a pillar hid Juvia Lockser who was cheering for her beloved while holding his clothes and ogling his naked form. Meanwhile, Erza was sitting at the bar enjoying her strawberry cake while chatting with Makarov, the guild master. That is, until a flying pinkett landed on both of them, destroying the cake in the process.

'_Oh, shit!'_ Was Natsu's first and last thought as an armored fist struck his head.

"DAMMIT NATSU! WAKE-"

"-UP" _SLAP!_

Natsu bolted upright at the stinging sensation on his cheek.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he saw Happy standing next to his pillow with a wet fish. "Why'd ya go and do that?!"

Happy simply pointed at the clock that read 8:50 and answered, "Because, you idiot, you only have ten minutes left before class starts and you still aren't dressed yet!"

Natsu looked at the clock and saw the cat was right.

"Crap!" he yelled before leaping out of bed and dashing to the bathroom to get his morning started.

Meanwhile, Happy was observing the room they were assigned to. It looked about the same as any other room sans three beds. In their place was a load of training equipment from sparring dummies to weights. On the opposite wall was a massive refrigerator stocked with meat, fish, and fire dust. Now that brought back some funny memories.

_Flashback_

_It was Christmas eve and everybody was in a celebratory mood. The men were drinking, Summer was beating up Tai for groping her in front of the kids, and the kids were fighting over who got the last slice of pie, except for one…_

_Natsu knew that there wasn't enough food to satisfy him so he did the next best thing. He looked at the fireplace where there was a flame warming up the house. He moved towards it and squat down in front. Summer saw this and walked up to him._

"_Natsu," she said. "Be careful, I know it's cold but if you get too close then you'll - WHAT THE?! NATSU GET YOUR FACE OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" _

_Natsu had stuck his head directly into the fireplace and, unknown to his family, started slurping up the flames. Unfortunately, his parents didn't know that he would be fine and immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him back. Summer naturally started mothering him while Qrow and Tai were scolding him for doing something so stupid. _

"_But I'm fine! Honest! It's just that I'm still hungry and the fire tastes really good!"_

'_Huh?' was the combined thought of the three grownups surrounding him. _

"_Watch!" Natsu stuck his hands towards the flame and, to his entire family's shock, physically grabbed the flame before bringing it to his mouth and started slurping it up again. After several seconds, he had inhaled all the flames from the burning wood and sat back as he patted his belly. "Now that was delicious. Can we get more?"_

_Everyone was frozen in shock. Their son/nephew had just eaten fire like it was common and was asking for more. All of a sudden there was a click and a bright flash. They turned to see Yang holding up a camera while giggling. _

"_Oh my god! Your faces are priceless! Hahahahahahahaha! I need to go and make copies. This is going in the scrapbook one hundred percent!" Yang dashed towards her room and slammed the door shut._

_Flashback End_

The same thing happened again when they saw him eating fire dust. The only difference then was that Summer was holding Natsu by the ankles and was trying to get him to vomit the crystals back out. Sad to say that the result was the same and they had to rethink their idea of common sense. I mean, what kind of moron eats fire dust without burning themselves from the inside out? Oh yeah… At least Yang got a kick out of that. Apparently, her family is funnier than watching a soap opera. Qrow thought the same but Summer and Tai were wondering whether they should be offended or not.

_Knock knock_

Happy was brought out of his musing by a knock at the door.

"Coming!" he called before flying to the knob and opening it. He was greeted with a wide-eyed Pyrrha who was staring at his wings.

"Hey, Pyrrha! What's up? Did you need something?" Happy cheerfully asked.

Pyrrha immediately shook her head to snap herself out of her trance, " Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to stare. It's not every day that you see a blue, flying, talking cat." Pyrrha apologized.

"You're not the first," Happy said. "So what's up? Wait don't answer that. What did Natsu do this time?"

"Actually, I was hoping to invite Natsu to breakfast with me."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me." Happy flew towards the clock and dialed it back by two hours. "Natsu's gonna be so mad when he gets out. This is going to be great!" Happy giggled.

Pyrrha sweatdropped.

Happy then invited her in. "Natsu's in the shower right now but he'll be out in a sec-"

_BANG_

The bathroom door violently swung open as Natsu dashed to his dresser, naked as a Fullbuster, to get dressed, unaware of a certain redhead in the room.

"Ah, Crap! Gonna be late! Gonna be late! Gonna be late!" Natsu panicked as he haphazardly threw on his school uniform before wrapping his signature scarf around his neck. He then turned towards Happy. "Happy, How much time before class starts!"

Happy covered his mouth, stifling a laugh, as he pointed to the open window. The sun had just risen. It was seven o'clock.

When Natsu realized this, he walked over the refrigerator, depressed from getting pranked by the feline again. _'One day,' _he grumbled. _'One day you'll wake up with all your fish gone and shaved completely naked. We'll see who's the one laughing then.'_ He closed the refrigerator with a handful of meat and saw a snickering cat sitting on the bed next to a familiar redhead whose face was the same shade as her hair.

"Yo!" he greeted with a smile. "What's up, Pyrrha? Need something?"

"I-I-I w-was…" she stammered. _'Oh my god! It's almost as big as my arm!' _She tore her eyes upwards and faced him. "I was hoping to invite you to breakfast in the cafeteria."

Happy noticed where the redhead was looking and snickered. "Hey, Natsu! She likes you~!" he trolled.

"Shut up!" the girl shrieked as she threw the blue feline out the window and promptly closed it.

Natsu, oblivious as ever, agreed to join her. "Sure thing. Let's go!" He took Pyrrha by the hand and, together, they walked to the cafeteria. Poor Pyrrha was blushing up a storm the entire way there.

By the time they reached the cafeteria, Natsu had already finished his meat and was currently waiting in line with Pyrrha to order their food. The entire cafeteria was in awe of the sheer absurdity of Natsu's appetite as he cleaned plate after plate every three seconds.

**Professor Port's Class**

After a particularly messy breakfast, which both amazed and disgusted Pyrrha, they made their way to class. Upon entering, they took their seats and waited for class to begin. Then, two seconds before the bell rang, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora, and Jaune dashed into class and tripped over their own feet before slamming their butts down into their seats right when the bell rang. Natsu and Pyrrha nodded their greetings as class started.

The class was exceedingly boring. In fact, the only thing he could remember about it was the professor's constant rambling about his younger days. That is… until the fight. When Professor Port asked someone in the class to demonstrate the meaning of being a huntsman by fighting a Grimm in class, he was eager to show what he's got. Unfortunately, Weiss had beaten him to the punch. To be honest, the fight itself was disappointing in is opinion. Weiss made too many mistakes and refused to accept any advice. She even yelled at Ruby when the younger girl offered some friendly advice. After the boarbatusk was killed, Weiss stormed out of the class with Ruby following her. Nobody paid much attention but, thanks to his dragon-like hearing, Natsu was aware of every scathing word that came out of the heiress' mouth as she insulted his little sister.

"Hey, guys. I gotta go. There's something I need to take care of." he said and quickly left to find his sister.

To say Ruby was upset would be an understatement. She wanted to breakdown and cry. As she turned around, she saw something that she had only seen twice before. Natsu, and he did _not_ look happy. Sure he was always yelling, goofing off and picking fights, but even then, he was never truly angry, but now… now it looked like he wanted to burn someone alive.

"Natsu?" Ruby nervously asked. "Are you alright?"

Natsu pulled her into a hug. "You're a good sister Rubes, and an even better person. Ignore what the icicle said. You aren't a mistake. I know you'll be a great leader so don't be sad. Alright?"

Ruby didn't know what to say except, "Thank you, big brother."

"Now go and get some sleep. I have something I need to take care of." he smiled and puncher her arm.

Ruby, now feeling calmer, smiled and made her way back to her room.

Natsu then turned around and began following the scent of ice, knowing it would take him to the Schnee heiress.

When he found her, he growled. "Oi, Sneeze! I got a bone to pick with you!"

Offended, Weiss turned and froze before exploding. "Excuse you?! My name is Wiess _Schnee!_ Not Sneeze you stupid faunus! What could you possibly want from me anyway?"

"What I want is for you to pull your head out of your self-righteous ass and apologize to my sister, _your_ team leader!"

"How dare you?! For your information, your _little sister_ is nothing more than a juvenile brat that doesn't belong here!"

"And what the hell gives you the right to say that about her? You didn't even spend the time to get to know her!"

"As a matter of fact, I did! I spent the last two days-"

"Exactly! Two days! You spent two days with a girl who was thrown out of her element, away from everyone she knows and placed as a team leader of a group of strangers two years older than her minus Yang! Right now she is doing her best to make friends with everyone and get to know them, including you, but all you've done is whine and complain about how you didn't get the position of leader out of your own selfishness. Well, guess what? It doesn't matter who trained you or who taught you, what matters is your potential to grow and lead wisely and selflessly, something you have yet to show from what I've seen. The fact that Ruby was made leader of your team means that Ozpin saw the same thing that I see in her right now, potential that you have yet to demonstrate! If Ruby becoming a leader was a mistake, then you attending this school was a mistake."

Weiss was stunned into silence. He was right. Seeing things from Ruby's point of view, Weiss had been nothing but a burden on the girl and believed herself superior just because of her name and age. She never would have imagined that someone younger than her could be more skilled.

Natsu continued, "Now, are you finally done with your self-righteous bullcrap or am I going to have to rip into you some more?"

Weiss shook her head, "No. You are right. I never took her feelings into consideration. It seems I have some apologizing to do tonight. Goodnight." She walked down the hallway and made for her dorm room.

Natsu watched as she left and sighed. _Now to deal with the professor. _"Come out Professor Ozpin. I know you're there."

Ozpin stepped out from behind a column with a look of surprise on his face. "Impressive, Mr. Dragneel. You handled that situation very well. I would have chosen a different method to get the point across but to each their own I suppose. Tell me, how did you know I was there?"

Natsu was about to answer when Ozpin cut him off. "Wait. Don't answer that. You mentioned that you had the ability to tell people apart by the scents of their auras right? You must have quite the nose. Tell me what did I smell like again? Age was it?"

Natsu nodded. "Like a dusty old book and something else. I didn't notice it before with Professor Goodwitch's scent mixing in but I recognize it now. You also carry the distinct ferric scent of blood."

"Oh? And how would you know what that smells like?" Ozpin asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Because I smell it every day."

Ozpin tensed. "How so? I would understand if you had said when fighting Grimm but every day? That raises questions, and not the good kinds mind you."

"My locket." Natsu reached into his shirt and pulled out the locket that hung around his neck. "This was found with me out in the forests of Patch where Tai and Summer found me. It's the only thing I have left of my birth family before they were slaughtered. My brother managed to get me away but died from his injuries. My adoptive parents found me hours later. My brother, Zeref's body was uncovered the next day after some of the snow melted."

Ozpin frowned. That was not something that should happen. Especially to a child. "I see. My condolences for that, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Just out of curiosity, what's in that locket?"

Natsu opened it and showed him, "My birth family before I was taken in by Tai and Summer."

Ozpin saw the picture and his eyes widened in shock. He saw s little blond girl and a little boy with black hair holding what could only be Natsu as an infant. However, that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was what could only be described as a massive red dragon lying in the back with the three of them snuggled up to its side, smiling in front of the camera.

"Pray tell, I can only assume the blond girl is your mother but where is your father?"

"What do you mean? He's right there. The dragon in the back."

"Then you are not really a faunus but a hybrid of dragon and human? Fascinating. Were you born or hatched? Are your strange abilities from your father then? What kind of being would be capable of slaying a great beast like that?" Ozpin, curiosity peaked, fired question after question at our protagonist, hoping to learn what could only be described as a new type of being. To think, dragon's still existed. Sure there were Grimm dragons but those were monsters hell-bent on destroying human life, not to mention they don't have a soul and therefore are not theoretically alive, but true, living breathing sentient dragons? This was the discovery of a lifetime and by god, he was not going to miss out.

Sweatdropping, Natsu could only reply, "Ah… I don't know about the first one but yes my powers are derived from my dad's bloodline. My brother called it "Dragonslayer" since it basically makes me a dragon in human form. As for who killed them…" Natsu's eyes narrowed in anger, "... a monster. Another dragon named Acnologia. He has black scales with blue markings across his body and the ability to shift between human and dragon forms."

Hearing that, Ozpin froze. If a creature like that had the ability to hide his appearance and blend in with society, then there was no way to tell where he was or when he was going to strike. For all he knew, that monster could be hidden in Vale. He would have to be careful of how he acted and warn those in the inner circle as soon as possible.

After taking a few moments to process this information he spoke again, "I see. Thank you for indulging this old man but now I believe I must bid you goodnight. It has gotten rather late and classes start bright and early tomorrow. I don't believe you want to miss your first combat lesson, correct?"

At this, Natsu lightened up. "No, sir! Alright, see ya later! I can't wait to finally get some action tomorrow! I wonder if Happy would want to participate as well?" Natsu continued to mumble to himself as he made his way back to his dorm.

Ozpin quickly made his way back to his office. He needed to borrow a cup of coffee from Oobleck's private stock. There was much he had to think about tonight.

**Alright guys, so I'm losing inspiration for this story and, as stated above, have a major shortage of time to write, so I'm just gonna put this story on the back burner for now and start again later. How much later? I don't know but it will be done. In the meantime, I'm considering planning another one for Fate/Stay Night but I don't know what to crossover with yet. As I said, this is all going to be done much later. Anyway, it'll be a while before I update again so in the meantime, feel free to send me ideas for the second fanfiction. **

**Fate/Stay Night X Fate/Zero**

**Fate/Stay Night X PJO**

**Fate/Stay Night X Highschool DXD (for the perverts I guess. I used to watch it back in middle school before season four was released so I'm not up to date on that but whatever.)**

**Fate/Stay Night X ?**

**I'll leave that last one open for suggestions. **


End file.
